Tunga Tyrell
Tunga Tyrell is the son of a Kistelan blacksmith and a first cousin once removed of Segoe and Nerora. Due to inheriting his late mother's brilliance in forging armaments, he was immediately recruited into the Ferrumian army. Tunga's physical prowess was tested by the higher-ups during his temporal post as soldier, and when he was proven almost invincible, he earned the title of colonel. Appearance Personality History Sitting against the furnace, Tunga always watched his mother Questa, a Fenellere through her maternal lineage, pound hammer to steel day and night. His father, a glazier who often ventured far to earn money, was a distant dream to him—though someone still beloved to Tunga. He took care of his younger sister and brother every day when both Alexei and Questa busied themselves with work. One night, when Alexei established connections in Handeli, a bandit from the Kistelan Rebel Troop started a fire around the village he lived in. Tunga survived, but lost Questa and his siblings to the same fire he used to admire every morning. Tunga was fourteen when he was brought into the Fenellere family, left into the care of Eras when Alexei could no longer provide his son's needs with the low wages he made as a glazier. Having his own free will, he dyed his hair red to remind him of his mother and the fire that consumed her and his siblings. As a soldier, he obediently took orders. Tunga strolled around Fenellere Citadel delivering letters and proposals from the higher-ups, until trust was given to him fully. Segoe Fenellere, his first cousin once removed, was placed under his care and careful tutelage. While he trained to sharpen his physical prowess nurtured from childhood brawls, Tunga taught her how to use polearms. Fatigue did not stop him, even as he earned the position of colonel in the Ferrumian army. Relationships Segoe Fenellere Segoe was as close as the sister he had. Delighted, Tunga would spoil her with pastries Edessa prepared for a few parties as rewards in her polearm training. He even trusted her with his extra paperwork in the office, allowing her write suggestions for laws in the Ferrumian government. No matter the cost, even his life, he will protect her regardless of any means. Eras Fenellere Rather than a father in Alexei's place, Eras was a brother to him. Side by side, they would traverse the courtyards while telling jokes, limmericks, and proverbs. Eras passed on to him the family's techniques on polearm usage, which he devotedly passed on to Segoe. Nerora Velirin Upon Nerora's arrival into the citadel, Tunga was immediately captivated by the frown and and the tears streaming down his face. The child held the hand of a silent, veiled woman, presumably his mother, Iluna. Something about her made the hairs on his skin stretch eeriely. Tunga's interest drove him to accompany the child wherever he goes, intent to keep her away from him. Colcus Waanrode Though quiet, the two would contemplate the meaning of life while eating bammies from River Bread, the nearest bakery to the citadel. Colcus often invited him over to the outdoors, sit on a rock, and study cartography with Tunga. The pair always decided the routes and detours Gil will take for his weekly reconnaissance task. Gil Fenellere Abilities Quotes Trivia *He forged Feilan's Dawn, Segoe's favorite lance, as a gift on her ascension as empress. *It was his dull words that encouraged Segoe to study poisons, that casualties dying under them may be reduced. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ferrum Empire Category:Ferrumian Army Category:Fenellere Family